fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unstoppable Runaway Charger
'Story by Crystal ' 'Prologue:' Alayna hid behind a boulder as she listened to the voices. "Are you sure?" "Of course I am! It will happen tonight while Alay is sleeping." A recognizable voice whispered. "Yes sir." The other man said. "Do not fail me Brent." The other voice said. " I won't sir. And if all else fails, find Drake. " "That's my boy. Now hurry along. We don't have long before sunset." the men parted ways and left Alayna in silence. She didn't know what would happen, but it would be awful, and she had to avoid it. Even if she lost her life, she would save her family and friends. Chapter 1 Alayna sat outside the huge doorway to her brothers room. He told her to meet him as soon as possible, but he wasn't here! She had not told him yet about what she had heard, but she knew she should. Her brother was basically her best friend. They did quite a lot of things together. Her father's footman, Brent, walked up. He gave her a confused look. "What are you doing here Miss Montana? Shouldn't you be heading to your teacher to work on your homework?" He asked. Unlike others, I was schooled from home. Father and Mother did not approve of Foxfire. Said it was for the poorer people. So they hired some of the best teachers in the Lost Cities, to come school me and my siblings. "I..I..but.." I snapped my mouth shut as he gave me "the look". "Yes, Brent." I got up and walked towards my humongous room. As I went down the hall with all of the bedrooms, I put my ear to my father's office, which was also in the hall where all the bedrooms were. "I'm telling you, Elise. Alay is too strong of a charger to see anyone. We have to do something about it!" My father, Brandon, said. Brandon was a huge designer. He was very famous nd was well known in the Lost Cities. He designed houses, clothes, furniture, and many other things. "But Bran! She's only young! We can't do anything to the poor child! Who knows what her siblings will do! Journee hates going even a day without her! Jennifer and Lydia are basically the same! And she's well loved!" My mother, Elise, protested. "You've seen what she's done! She almost killed someone! She turned my best friends house into embers! She's dangerous!" Brandon argued. "But Bran.." Elise started. " Elise, this discussion is over. I'll take care of Alay, you stay out of the way. Understood? " Brandon asked, in a voice that always won an argument. "I..I...Yes Brandon." As Elise walked out, she whispered in a voice barely anyone would hear, " I thought you cared, Brandon. You said you did. After all these years, I guess it was just a lie. " With that, she walked out, avoiding his face. I hid behind the door until she was gone. I then hurried to my room, not wanting to do school this morning. I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my pillows. I cried myself to sleep, not knowing how long I would sleep. Hopefully for hours. For the rest of eternity. ---- I walked to my favorite place, as I pondered what I would do. I thought about it ever since I woke up, and no ideas had come to mind. I opened the door to the Library, scanning the area for my friends, Drake and Zane. I didn't see them, so grabbed my homework, which was left on the table, and went to my favorite spot in the Library. From up in the loft, I spotted my two year old sister, Journee, walk into the Library, with my 8 year old sister, Lydia. I watched them for a bit, before my eyes drifted off to another kid. He seemed to be "reading" an upside down book. I watched him for awhile, before I was scared out of my skin. "ALAYNA HAS A CRUSH ON MYSTERY BOY!!!!" My friend, Zane, teased at the top of his lungs. I screamed and started to fall off the loft. The loft I was on was basically a small area with a platform between bookshelves. My other friend, Drake, grabbed my hand as I fell. He hauled me back up, giving an amused look at Zane. "Zane, you idiot! You scared me out of my wits! Why did you do that!" I exclaimed angrily. "Th..that look! This..is..the best...day..of my..entire...life! " Zane laughed, gasping for breath. I glared at him, before turning back in the direction of the boy. He was gone. And it was all Zane's fault. I stomped off, heading to the opposite side of the loft. "Aww...has the little Ms. Montana got a Alayitude?" Zane teased. "What's an Alayitude?" Drake asked, giving me an amused look. "It's what I say when Alay has an attitude." Zane said. "And I hate it." I grumbled. "Nah, you love it! And me." He grinned at my annoyance. "No, I hate you." I grumbled again. "Love." He said, cheerfully. "Hate." "Love." " Hate. " "Love." "Oh for heavens sake, stop!" I cried. He grinned and whispered to Drake, "Love." I glared at them and climbed down the ladder. I stomped out of the Library and down the hall. When I was certain Drake and Zane couldn't find me, I ran down a few halls and checked several rooms, looking for Mystery Boy. I found him. But not the way I wanted to. I had turned a corner and slammed right into him, and all the clean laundry he was carrying, tumbled to the floor. "What on earth.." He started. He snapped his mouth shut when he saw who it was. " I'm sorry, miss. " He helped me up and went to grab the laundry. I bent down and grabbed most of it. "It's okay!" I said as he started to protest. " I slammed into you so I get to do you a favor. Where do you want it? " I asked. He knew better then to argue with Brandon Montana's daughter, so he motioned for me to follow him. "I'm Theodore. But please call me Theo." He said, avoiding my face. " I'm Alayna. " I said. He nodded and brought me down a few halls. Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt, and shoved me into the nearest empty room. "You have something I want, Alayna. And I will kill you if I have to, to get it." Chapter 2 I stared at him with wide eyes. My moth opened and closed several times. "''What ''did you just say?" I asked, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "You heard me. And don't even try to escape. You will not succeed. " He growled. he clearly thought wrong. I kicked him in the shins and twisted out of his grip. I raced for the door, hoping to make it out. My luck was 0 out of 100. For her recovered from and used his ability to pull me back and slam me against the wall. "You have two choices. Die, or help me. Choose wisely." He growled, his grip tightening. "If rather live, thank you." I said as calmly as possible. I fingered the rings on my fingers. The only thing stopping me from turning this house to embers and ashes. And from killing everyone. I could have easily killed him within two seconds, but I had a slim hope of changing my Father's mind. "Now, I will keep my eyes on you for the next several weeks to make sure you don't betray me." He informed me. "I expected that." I noted. he glared at me and continued. "I will show you what I want. And you will retrieve it for me. Understood?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled me away from the wall and used the wind to keep my hands behind my back. He peeked out the door to make sure no one was coming, and shoved me out. He walked me down a bunch of halls and turned many corners. We finally reached out destination. My Father's Office. "Now, you must understand that there are quite a few things I want. Not just one." He said, scanning the Office. "There always is." I sighed. He shot a glare at me before shoving me in. " I still don't see anything. " I said. "Because you're not looking. Look right there. No, not there, to the left. More. Too far! Go right. A bit more and....there! Stop! " He directed. Right on front of my eyes was something I had never noticed before. It was a sword with gems in it. "What's so special about that sword?" I asked. "It's just a plain old sword with Dusty gems in it." " No, you idiot! It's not a plain old boring sword! It's King Dimater's old sword. You know how he lost a sword awhile ago? Well this one is it. " Theo explained. "It certainly blooms like a 'plain old boring sword" to me. " I mumbled. " This sword could release any bacteria or poison he wanted. all he had to do was press those buttons right there. " Theo pointed to some gem buttons. " You're kidding." " No! Why would I be? " He asked. "It's just...oh nevermind." He was about to respond when we heard voices outside the door. I froze and Theo's eyes went wide. Theo grabbed my hand and yanked me into the rarely used closet. The door opened. "Are you sure she went in here, Zane?" A recognizable voice asked. "Why wouldn't I be, Drake? I saw her with my own eyes!" Zane said. "It's just...nevermind. Let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Drake said. I heard footsteps and then the door close. Theo motioned for me to follow him. He looked out, and then pulled me out. "You know what I want. You have three days to get it before I decide to make you disappear." He said, avoiding my face. I nodded. He held on to my hand for a bit longer before he let go and walked off, leaving me in a daze. I didn't trust this guy, but something deep inside me told me he wouldn't hurt me. Not because I was the daughter of Brandon Montana, but because I meant a lot to him. I went back to my room and lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I sat there, but before I knew it, it was dark out, everyone was asleep, weel, most everyone, and voices were outside my door. "Go on, Brent. Do it. Or I'll have your head hanging from the walls that protect this house." Brandon calmly threatened. I had forgotten. And they were here to kill me. And there was no where for me to go. Chapter 3 I panicked as I heard them retro pick my lock. What was I gonna do? There was no where for go. Even if I explored and searched every inch of this room, I'd be dead by sunrise. That's when it hit me. There was a window. That would be my only escape. I tip toed out of bed, grabbed my boots from the closet, grabbed my cloak, and our them on. I quietly moved towards the window and opened it. I looked down at the huge fall down, then back at the door. I had to risk it. I climbed out and jumped, biting my lip so I wouldn't scream. I had a feeling I would die, and they would find my dead body in the morning. But my luck must have been huge, for something huge and fury caught me and flew off into the distance. I buried my head in its fur, scared I would never see my friends and family again. After staying in that position for about 10 minutes, I finally looked up. I saw a huge head. I saw huge wings. I saw huge feet. I saw the most innocent eyes of a dragon. A beautiful dragon. I almost screamed. Okay, I DID scream. How could I resist? I looked behind me, watching my house fade into the night. I pulled my cloak tighter, trying to keep as warm as possible. The Dragon eventually slowed down and circled toward the ground. It landed with a huge 'thump'. I jumped down and backed away, not sure what to do. Was this Dragon going to eat me? The huge eyes of the grey Dragon watched me with curiosity. That's when I decided that this was an innocent Dragon, that saved me for a reason. And I had to figure it out. "What's...what's your name?" I asked, keeping a safe distance from it. I knew it couldn't respond, but it needed a name, and I was going to name it. "Hmm...you'd make a good, Charlie! But you're a female Dragon so that won't work..." I pondered names as the Dragon curled up, resting its head on its paws, and it's huge tail on its head. I don't know how long I sat there, but I woke up the next morning, as warm as possible, with the fluffy grey Dragon curled around me. She lifted her head, watching me. "Hmmm....I need a name. I can't call you 'it's cause that's just weird. Actually, I'll figure that out later. Right now, I need to get home." the Dragon stood up, and bent one of her Wings down to lift me up. I told her to go back to my house, hoping she understood. She lifted off and soared i to the South. I don't know how long I flew with her then, but it felt like hours before my house came into view. I instructed her to land in the forest, and to stay there until I came back. Little did I know that this Dragon was stubborn when it meant leaving me. It wouldn't stay put! So I had to somehow sneak it inside to my room. I climbed back on and told it to fly up towards the higher windows. When we reached my window, I peeked in, making sure it was clear before I motioned for her to come through the huge window. I ran to the door and made sure it was locked before collapsing on my bed in exhaustion. -------- I woke up a few hours later, hearing a knock on my door. I hurried over and peeked out. It was Theo. What was he doing here? My best guess was he didn't trust me. "Hey. What's up?" I asked, slipping out and closing the door behind me. "Oh..um..I..uh...I just wanted to see if you'd gotten it yet." He asked. my answer was interrupted by loud scratch it noises on my door. "What on earth is that noise?" Theo asked, scanning the area. " Oh! Um...it's nothing! I..uh...My mom got me a dog recently. That's it! " I said, trying to keep the door closed. "Uh huh. Suuurrreee. I know for a facy, that your mom is allergic to dogs, and they're a human pet." Theo said, giving me a suspicious look. " Anyways, I gotta go...wash my homework! And uh...do my hair!" I quickly opened the door, slipped through, and shut it. I could tell Theo didn't believe me. But if I didn't do something, the Dragon would break my door down and escape. I flopped down on my bed, wondering what I was going to do. She didn't want to leave me, which meant I wouldn't be able to easily leave my room. "What the....." I heard a scream. I panicked as I sat up quickly. Standing right in front of the door, was a cowering, terrified, Zane. Chapter 4 Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:Crystal